Muggle Magic
by Jenniebug
Summary: This short story is what I imagine happening after Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts. I got this idea from all the rumors J.K. Rowling told us about the fifth book. Hope you like it (R&R).


Muggle Magic  
  
Ever since June, there has been much speculation about the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, although the Ministry of Magic denies that this has happened. It is rumored that on 31 July of this year, You-Know-Who showed up at Number Four Privet Drive. The owners of the house, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, were awakened by loud noises and flashes of light. They sprang from their bed and ran down the stairs, running headlong into their son, Dudley who was heading up to his room with a plate full of food. Just as the plate flew in the air and covered them all with mashed potatoes and chicken, the door was flung open. There stood a spindly man with glowing red eyes.  
  
Mr. Dursley went down the stairs screaming for the man to go away. "We'll not have any of your kind here! I forbid you to come into this house!"  
  
Of course He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would not heed the words of a Muggle, especially one as Mugglish as was Mr. Dursley. You-Know-Who entered the Dursley home demanding that they "hand over Harry Potter, or die a very painful death!"  
  
"You would be a friend of his," muttered Mr. Dursley.  
  
Meanwhile, Mrs. Dursley who was still wiping potatoes out of her hair sat cowering behind her great lump of a son on the stairs. She suddenly stood up, "Take him, we don't want him. We've never wanted him. If it weren't for my stupid sister, Lily dying, I would have a normal life."  
  
When the name Lily was mentioned, You-Know-Who turned his attention to her. "So, you are Lily Potter's sister, are you?"  
  
As his mother stood frozen in fear, Dudley finally managed to heave himself up the rest of the stairs and squeeze through the door to his bedroom. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named slowly pointed his wand at Mrs. Dursley. Mr. Dursley knew that this wasn't going to be good, so he ran towards his wife. Unfortunatly for Mr. Dursley, You-Know-Who was faster. He spun around and levelled his wand at Mr. Dursley, saying, "Imperio," in a bored tone. Mr. Dursley fell to the floor in mid-stride and began counting his toes in a delighted manner.  
  
In a moment of utter panic, Petunia Dursley began to glow a sickly shade of yellow. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named turned back towards her, and his mouth dropped open in astonishment. The yellow light grew brighter as it slowly spread from her body to the stairs. You-Know-Who, the most evil wizard in the world, backed away from the light as he recognized one of the most ancient charms of protection in the wizarding world.  
  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fled the scene before he was affected by the charm. Although this charm is harmless to most people, anyone who wishes to do harm to the caster will instantly lose all their powers if touched by it, for the space of an hour. In any given area this charm could last a couple of days, or years, depending on the strength of the person who cast it.  
  
The whole house was still glowing yellow when members of the Ministry of Magic showed up five minutes later. Fortunatly the spreading stopped once it had covered the property owned by Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Our reporters came to the scene as Petunia Dursley was being lead away by Mr. Arthur Weasley, newly appointed head of Improper Use of Magic. Mr. Weasley patted her arm reassuringly promising to get her the best magic tutors available. Mrs. Dursley was saying, "...but I'm not a... I couldn't be, it's not true..."  
  
Meanwhile, Mr. Dursley was just coming out of his trance. Raging around like maddened bull, he tried to shoo anyone away who wasn't a Muggle. Most of the information in this article was shared by their son Dudley who had watched the events of the night from his second floor bedroom.  
  
Upon further investigation of the scene, the Ministry of Magic continued to deny the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was determined that this was just a practical joke played on an unsuspecting Muggle family. Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge stated, "You-Know-Who has NOT returned! The boy must've done it, always was a rule breaker."  
  
When asked, what boy he was talking about, he stated, "Why Harry Potter, of course."  
  
Whether it was Harry Potter or not, this incidence seems to have the ministry confused. Harry Potter who was celebrating his birthday at the Weasley during the time of the break in, declined to make a statement. One of our journalists reports, "Harry Potter appeared at the house with Mrs. Weasley just minutes before the Muggle please-men. It was quite odd, he had a grin on his face and said, 'It serves her right!'" 


End file.
